tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Around the World
'TV Stars - Around the World '''is the ninth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 11 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. Featuring a slew of new actors and actresses, the season had many interesting twists interwoven into the gameplay, ultimately creating plenty of tension in the game. In the end, TiffanyPollard beat TessTyler in a close 3-2 vote after a long and grueling season full of blindsides, drama, and controversy. *'Around the World - 'For the first time, TV Stars will not take place inside of a House. Instead, the SS Star will transport Celebrities around the world to different locations. *'Captain's Competition - 'For the first time, a new competition is introduced into the game. The winner of the challenge will become the Captain for the week and will determine where the next challenge will take place. The Captain is not immune from elimination, but they will be pivotal in a new event in the game known as the Captain's Event. Alongside this, they have a chance to get an advantage in the game by performing a task during the VIP challenge. *'Captain's Events - 'Each round, the Captain would participate in an event that would ultimately lead to America deciding the outcome through a popular vote. Each competition had a different effect on the round. **'Overboard Event - 'MitchieTorres, the Captain of Week 3, had to select one person to throw overboard. He chose FarrahAbraham, and America voted between either giving her immunity but disallowing her to vote OR giving her a penalty vote but allowing her to vote twice. They ultimately decided that she should be immune but given no vote. **'Sinking Ship Event - 'Captain MitchieTorres had to send three Celebrities to fix the hull of the ship. The three would compete in a miniature challenge to decide who would get a specific advantage. He chose to send Adele, TessTyler, and KellyNishimoto. America voted between giving the winner the ability to negate someone's vote or allowing them to vote twice. They decided the winner should vote twice, and TessTyler won. **'Shipwrecked Event - 'Captain TessTyler had to choose a Celebrity to find shelter after the boat was wrecked. She chose MitchieTorres, and he ultimately failed to win the miniature challenge. America voted between negating his vote for failing and giving him a penalty vote, and ultimately decided he should be unable to vote. **'Lost at Sea - 'Captain TiffanyPollard had to pick someone to help navigate the sea with her, and she chose EqualityEmerald. She ultimately failed the miniature challenge. America voted between her losing her vote to Tiffany or being given a penalty vote, and it was decided that Tiffany would steal her vote. *'Immunity Pass - '''The Captain each week could forfeit VIP status to compete in a challenge off the beaten path for this special prize. To earn it, they would have to make several moves out in the open for everyone to see. TessTyler received two of the passes and TiffanyPollard received one.